The Phone Confession
by Antylar
Summary: In two days, Amy and Sheldon would visit Mary in Texas. Amy decided it's time to tell her the News about the current living Arrangements.
1. Chapter 1

The Phone Confession

Amy was nervous. Actually she wanted just to curl up in her and Sheldon's bed in Penny's old apartment and sleep for the rest of the day. But she had to do it; it's the best for her and Sheldon.

In two days, Amy and Sheldon would visit Mary in Texas and Sheldon's religious mother would find out that her precious son is finally living with his girlfriend in sin. Of course the couple could hide the current situation, but this isn't an option forever and one day Mary would find out anyway. So Amy decided to call her today and tell her to avoid an upper argument at Christmas. But she would probably fight with her now on the phone and the last thing she wants to have is a fight with Sheldon's mother. She already kind of messed up with Meemaw and it broke her heart to see her boyfriend between two parties. If she also failed this holy relationship with her boyfriend's mother, they couldn't live in happiness anymore. Someday they had to marry in secret or even worse…they aren't allowed to marry at all and have to break up again…. Amy began to tear up at this thought and remembered the miserable summer when they paused their relationship.

 _Come on Fowler, you can do this! Mary always seemed to like you and even if she doesn't appreciate the development in her son's live, nothing on earth could tear you from Sheldon apart…_

And without thinking twice the pushed the buttons on her phone and waited for Mary to take on the phone.

 _Please be at home! I don't think I can handle this a second time… then_ finally, someone answered the phone.

"Hello, Mary Cooper at the phone, who is there?"

"Hi Mary, here is Amy" Amy said shyly.

"Amy, Darling! How nice to hear from you! How are you? You still come over for Christmas, do you? Do you call because of Sheldon? What has he done?"

Amy chuckled at her constant worry about her extraordinary son and the problems he sometimes caused. "I'm fine, thanks. Actually I'm calling, because I want to tell you something, which can't wait and maybe it could upset you, so I decided to tell you now before it could ruin our first holiday together."

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. What is so important, that it could ruin the holy holiday?" Mary asked in a more concerned voice.

Amy sighed: "Well, Sheldon and I…..we…" Amy was shaking. Her response decides over the future of her relationship…"…we are living together now"

There was silence on the other side of the phone. _Oh no! I knew it…now she'll lecture me about possible sins and the following visit in Texas will be much more awkward. Sheldon will kill me!_

Finally Mary began to speak again: "Amy, this is wonderful! I'm so happy for both of you. I always knew praying would help. Since when do you decided to live in the same place and how do you convinced Sheldon? "She asked with excitement.

Amy couldn't believe it. She is Ok with it? All her anxiety was for nothing? "Well, we live now in Penny's old apartment for over two months now. First as an experiment, then we decided to continue. But I can explain you details in two days."

"That's nice, my dear. But why haven't you told me earlier? And why now and not in two days, when we can talk in person?"

Amy became nervous:" First we didn't know if we continue living together and then we became worried about your reaction, especially Sheldon. We were afraid that you don't agree with our living situation. But then I thought it would be better to tell you know, so Sheldon hasn't to do it later."

"That is very nice of you, but why were you so concerned about my reaction? I'm always happy to see my son finally growing up, step by step. And I mean it's not like you are living in sin, right? Sheldon maybe loves you and adjusts his arrangements for you, but he would never break my and his own rules".

Amy's stomach began to drop. All she could say in her cracked voice was "Right". _What have I done ?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This story is my first fanfiction, so I'm still in training mode** **. Also English isn't my first language, so be prepared for some grammar mistakes. I hope you can still enjoy this.**

 **Chapter 2 – The Phone Confession**

Amy sighed. She knew she couldn't lie to Mrs. Cooper. Just like Sheldon, she was a terrible liar.

"Mary, I know you're protective over Sheldon, but he is an adult now and can make his own decisions and…"

Mrs. Cooper interrupted her: "Darling, Are you telling me you two were sinning? Is this true..?"

Amy was in the most awkward situation since 11th grade, where she pretended to have a boyfriend only to be humiliated in front of all her relatives. _How should I explain Sheldon, that I destroyed his trustful bond with his mother?_ But then courage began to rise in Amy. She defended her boyfriend in front of Meemaw after all. Why wouldn't it work with his mother?

"Listen, I know you don't want to hear it, but Sheldon and I are happy about our situation and nothing will change this. You have to see the good side: Sheldon has grown and has learned so much. I'm so proud for him. Also he has done it only for me and…"

Again, Sheldon's mother interrupted her, but sounded awkwardly happy: "Oh sweetie, don't be worried. Actually I'm so happy for you."

"W….Wh…What!?" Amy stuttered. She couldn't believe her ears.

"Of course I would prefer it, if you waited for your marriage, but the special circumstances changed my mind."

"What special circumstances?" Amy asked.

"Listen honey, when Sheldon was six years old, he knew all elements of the periodic table and at the age of 10, he got once suspended from school, because he corrected the teachers all the time. At this point, I gave up that he ever will get a girlfriend, who stays with him for free will."

Amy became sad. She knows this feeling, when no one has faith in you and is giving you up. But now she and Sheldon have proven that all people were wrong.

"Now you can see that you are wrong. Sheldon is still special in his own way, and that's exactly the reason I love him so much."

Mary laughed: "I know you do, you're already like a married couple."

Amy smiled at this thought. _Yes, like a married couple…sigh_ "Thanks Mary, See you in two days."

"I'm looking forward to your visit, Bye darling."

 _I've made it! Now I have only to tell Sheldon…somehow…_


End file.
